It's Over
by Rochellu
Summary: The way Korra looked at her… she looked at Asami— grimy, disheveled and unkempt Asami— the exact same way that spectators looked at her while she was in the public eye.


It's over.

This whole fiasco had seemed endless to Asami, lasting what had felt like an eternity but hadn't been quite so long after all. Seeing Kuvira offer up her hands to allow herself to be escorted from Republic City- or rather, what remained of it (Asami wanted to lie down and count to ten at the very idea of beginning reconstruction from the bottom up, _again_)—well, watching such a display left Asami unsure of how to feel.

Her eyes flitted to the right, resting on Korra. Asami released a breath she had no idea she'd been holding, simultaneously so relieved and overwhelmed and _content—_she reached out, grasping Korra's shoulder. The girl in question turned towards Asami and gave her a look of finality, a smile that put her raging emotions at ease, at least for now. And really, that's all the CEO of Future Industries needed. Somehow, that smile gave Asami the reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

_It's over_.

But it didn't feel like the end. The ruins of the city around them made that so painfully clear.

_But what now?_

All present spectators agreed that for the time being, there was nothing to be done. Reconstruction could wait for another day. Now wasn't the time for action, but for rest. For recovery.

Tenzin, with a nod to Korra, gathered his children with arms wide open and slowly made his way from the rubble and back towards Air Temple Island. Bolin slapped his hand on Mako's back and led him off, surely seeking medical attention. Mako sure needed it. And as for Zhu Lee and Varrick… _who knows_.

Now was a time for family, it really was. But…

Asami straightened her back. Now wasn't the time. For now, the only thing Asami was certain of was that a hot cup of something and a shower would be appreciated. She was tantalizing the feeling of warm water tracing patterns down her back, just as she began to step in the direction toward her apartment—

"Hey, Asami!"

The woman turned, swallowing as she recognized _that_ voice. Korra gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of her head.

"I uh, was just wondering if you wanted to come back to Air Temple Island? I mean—not that you have to or anything I just figured since the entire City is pretty much done for that maybe you needed a place to regroup."

_Right_. Her apartment was less of an apartment by this point and nothing more than ashes and rubble.

"I—"

Before Asami could even find the words, much less the _composure _to answer Korra, the water tribe girl had already reached out and clasped a hand around her wrist, tugging a bumbling Asami behind her. This caused Asami to be suspicious that the invite to join her at Air Temple Island was less of an invitation and more of a request.

Well.

How could she possibly say no?

"Come _on_," Korra said over her shoulder, "Pema was telling me all about this new tea that she picked up, and it sounds _phenomenal_. I'm sure a cup would do both of us a world of good." Asami couldn't help but chuckle at Korra's enthusiasm. There was a whole lot to be sad about. There was a whole lot to be frustrated over. But somehow, Korra's distinct—_and definitely unique_—ability to put a smile on Asami's face made her forget all of the bad, and instead, made her think of what she had left to be grateful for.

"Lead the way, Avatar."

Asami plopped down on Korra's bed at Air Temple Island, sitting on the edge as she slurped greedily at her tea. Korra snickered from across the room, leaning against the doorframe with her own cup in hand. Asami raised an eyebrow at her companion as she continued to down her tea.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Korra laughed, the noise music to Asami's ears, "I was just thinking how an hour ago, we were fighting for our lives, and now… here we are." Asami set down her tea on Korra's nightstand as she stood up.

"Honestly… I didn't think I was going to make it," Korra admitted, "I didn't know if _you_ were going to make it and the idea of losing you scared me so much that I can't even begin to tell you how much because I've never really been the best at explaining how I feel, and seeing you sitting in front of me just casually chugging tea… I'm so relieved," Korra concluded, tears piercing the corners of her eyes.

"I'm just so relieved."

Asami practically pounced at Korra, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"It's over," Asami said softly, arms around Korra like vices. They didn't say anything else as they stood there, holding each other. Asami stroked Korra's cheek with slender fingers as her eyes slowly drifted towards the mirror hanging on the wall opposite her.

No wonder why Korra was amused. Asami had dirt decorating her forehead, lipstick smeared across a cheek. Her hair was wild and terribly messy.

"We should both rinse off," Asami murmured, "You're exhausted, I'm sure, and spirits, I look almost as awful as all of that felt."

At that, Korra released her. Asami's eyes were still glued on the mirror, silently embarrassed that she even cared how she looked, but being such a public figure had made Asami all too self-conscious of her appearance 24/7. The engineer looked down, expecting agreement in Korra's face, but was surprised when she found the opposite.

The way Korra looked at her… she looked at Asami— grimy, disheveled and unkempt _Asami_— the exact same way that spectators looked at her while she was in the public eye. Not even that. Korra looked at her now with more fondness and sincere affection than anyone ever had when she looked her best.

It took Asami's breath away.

**_It's over_.**

"Should" or "shouldn't" no longer existed. All that mattered now was Korra and Asami. Asami and Korra. Asami had already lost everything, and not even for the first time. She lost her city, her company, her home, her father… she had almost lost Korra today. They'd been apart for three years, and Asami was almost certain then she'd never see the Avatar—no, not the Avatar, but rather, _Korra_—again.

Asami wasn't going to let another opportunity slip through her fingers. _Who knows what could happen as a result of her actions_—

Without a second thought, the engineer lunged forward, closing the distance between herself and Korra.

—_But wouldn't it be interesting to find out?_


End file.
